


What To Say

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is setting, and they can feel all of the day’s fatigue crashing over them as they walk home, but the excitement of the day’s events doesn’t leave their bodies.</p><p>--</p><p>it's really short, and it's not really romantic - you can actually look at this platonically as well, it was written to keep it mostly neutral, but I hope you enjoy it in either case!<br/>also the title is so random, I am so bad with titles, I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Say

The sun is setting, and they can feel all of the day’s fatigue crashing over them as they walk home, but the excitement of the day’s events doesn’t leave their bodies.

«We’re going to win tomorrow as well.» Noya turns to look at Tanaka, grinning, and he smiles back.

«Of course we are!» They look at each other quietly, before bumping their fists together.

«By the way, Noya, you were really cool today!» Nishinoya looks away, smiling somehow embarrassedly.

«You think so, Ryu?» He scratches the back of his head, glancing over at Tanaka; he’s beaming confidently, sure of his words.

«Yeah! I mean, having to face the Dateko guys wasn’t that easy, ya know. You saved us a lot. Plus, you said some amazing stuff!» He laughs wholeheartedly, swinging his arm over his shoulders as the libero grins again, proud. As soon as his laughter dies out, he looks up at the clouds in the sky, dwelling in feelings left by the day.

«You always know what to say.» Tanaka’s really grateful for it, because even though it’s not that easy bringing him down, having Noya behind him reassures him to no end.

«We’ll give it our all tomorrow.» Turning to face the smaller boy again, he sees a confident smile on his lips, and all he can do is smile back.

«And we’ll win.»


End file.
